charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Shatters (comic book)
Family Shatters is the is the fifth comic of Charmed Comics Volume 3 and the seventeenth issue overall in the comic collection written by Paul Ruditis and published by Zenescope Entertainment. Writing and Design Cover By: David Seidman Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Artist: Dean Kotz Colorist: Michael Spicer Letterer: Jim Campbell Editor: Ralph Tedesco Publisher: Zenescope Entertainment Date of Release: December 28, 2011 Quick Summary "A seemingly innocent encounter will have disastrous effects on The Charmed Ones as the final piece of Rennek's plan falls into place. While Leo goes after his old arch nemesis, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige must deal with a visitor from the past that could destroy their future." Returning Characters *Patience aka Prue Halliwell *Rennek *Bailey Plot As Paige Matthews arrives at the Salem Witch House looking for the young witch Sarah, Cole Turner appears and prevents her from entering the house. Shocked to see that Cole is still alive, Paige questions him and he reveals that he is still dead but he is on a mission, that at that time is to prevent her from entering the house. Paige sets her sights on getting into the house but Cole tried to stop her by offering to explain what is going on to her, but Paige uses her power of Orbing to orb away from Cole and into the house. : Paige enters another room and notices Prue Halliwell's new persona Patience. Not knowing that Patience is Prue, Paige explains that she is looking for Sarah, but Prue interrupts and urges her to leave at once. Paige, bothered that both Cole and Patience are trying to prevent her from finding Sarah, places her hand on Prue's arm. Suddenly a red aura appeared followed by a burst of energy that throws Prue and Paige to opposite ends of the room, Prue in corporeal form and Paige in a swirl of broken orbs. : Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, no where near Salem, suddenly feel a mystical presence in the air and Phoebe begins to rub her head and Piper looks around, confused. Phoebe quickly begins to levitate a few inches off the ground and then shoots through the air, as if she were flying and then she lands at quick speed. She immediately called for her husband Coop to help her. : Piper accidentally blows up the laundry that she was doing and causes the entire basement to explode. Swirls of orbs come from the windows of Halliwell Manor windows as the house rocks, the chandelier falls off its binding, picture frames fall and smash and the grandfather clock topples over. : In Magic School, the Charmed Ones' children are unable to control their powers; Wyatt conjures a dragon and pets it, Melinda hovers on orbs, Prudence Johnna teleports herself atop an armoire. Christopher manipulates orbs, and Tamora Matthews conjures a ring of fire as Kat Matthews slows down a glass of water in mid air. Bailey notes that the Tam and Kat's powers had in fact been bound, but Leo Wyatt explains that that's the least of their problems. Bailey takes Henry, Jr to safety and goes to get the rest of the staff for help, but he suddenly falls over in pain and is overcome by dark orbs. : Cole then goes to Piper and tells her that what's happened is Paige's fault but before he could explain that Prue is alive in another woman's body and that she's met with Paige, Coop teleports to them with Phoebe, who's mortified to see Cole again. : Phoebe expresses her annoyance with Piper for not telling her that Cole was not actually destroyed and she ignores everything that Cole tries to tell her, as Coop tries to soothe the situation. : Back in Salem Witch House, Paige accuses Prue of attacking her but Prue tries to explain that what they did they did to each other, accidentally. She tells Paige she's on her side. Paige scoffs at this, wondering why the house was being guarded by a dead demon. Prue then tries to explain that she's in fact Prue, but Paige doesn't believe her because of her new appearance. Prue tries to explain what had happened and reaches out for Paige, but Paige recoils and throws Prue across the room in orbs. Prue retaliates, holding Paige in the air with telekinesis, wishing for Paige to calm down. : Outside Halliwell Manor time is frozen - a girl and her dog are seen with a postman whose letters are falling out of his hands as the dog tries to jump at him. Inside, Phoebe explains that she miraculously flew - or leapt, really, really far - from San Francisco to Phoenix in the blink of an eye. Piper asks if time is frozen in Phoenix too. Phoebe says it isn't, but it's spreading. She noticed the whole city of San Francisco was frozen, as well as Sacremento and soon to be Los Angeles. They note that any demons who enter a particular location after an area has been frozen by Piper's power won't be affected, leaving innocents as sitting ducks. : Piper wonders why only her power is still going since Phoebe stopped flying everywhere and they don't even know what's happened to Paige. But Cole has answers to both and Coop encourages Phoebe to give him a chance, much to her chagrin, saying she wants answers from a trusted source. : Location unknown, Leo is trapped behind a circle of dark-glowing bars reminiscent of a prison cell. : Back in Salem, Prue finally gets through to Paige, bound by Prue's telekinetic power, who begins to listen to what she has to say. Paige tells Prue that she'll pretend to believe her for the moment, but wonders why Prue attacked her. Prue maintains that their powers affected each other and the rest was self defense, since Paige is strong. Paige wishes to be released from Prue's magical hold on her. Prue agrees, as long as Paige keeps her powers to herself. : Prue explains thatthey must get to Halliwell Manor to see Piper and Phoebe. Paige says that they'll freak if they see Prue (assuming she believe's Patience's claims to be Prue), but Prue thinks otherwise. : Back in Leo's prison, Rennek's face appears behind the dark glowing bars as Leo says that he had an idea it'd be him behind his capture. Ready for an attack, Leo brings out his wings and Empyreal Sword. Rennek laughs at Leo, telling him he wouldn't get hurt. Leo wonders how Rennek got him away from Magic School, as Darklighters don't have that kind of power, nor have the power to use the power of Telekinetic Orbing like his children or Paige do. Rennek says the infusion of power from the Source of All Evil expanded his powers giving him enough strength to kill Leo 100 times over. : Leo notes that he's still alive and Rennek hasn't tried to kill him, not even when Leo was trapped in the Heavens with Neena's army. Rennek reveals that he needs Leo, but doesn't explain why. : Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Piper think of checking the Book of Shadows for a possible answer, hoping that an answer may have magically appeared since the last time they looked at it (meaning Patty or Grams' help). But Cole still wants to help and is annoyed that Phoebe won't give him the time or day. Piper suggests not ignoring Cole but Phoebe drags her upstairs to the Book, adamant to solve the problem without his help. Cole then asks Coop if Phoebe's behavior was the kind of fire he fell in love with, too. : Paige and Prue orb into the Attic to find it in ruins though Prue is not surprised. Despite still not believing Prue's claims, the Book senses Prue's goodness and Paige notes that the Book likes her and that it is a good sign. She goes to get her sisters but meets them at the Attic's doorway. Paige explains that she has met a woman who claims to be but Piper stops her, saying "Oh, my God. Prue." : Phoebe is shocked to see her sister and Piper is overcome with emotions, saying that she would recognize Prue's soul anywhere. Piper embraces Prue with a huge smile as Phoebe runs to hug Prue as well. Paige watches, stunned by what is occurring. Trivia *The pictures of the Charmed Ones on the cover of this issue come from various episode stills; they are: :1. Piper - the Season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". :2. Paige - the Season 7 episode "Freaky Phoebe". :3. Phoebe - the Season 8 episode "Rewitched". *Paul had picked another title, "Careful What You Wish For", without remembering it was the Season 2 finale title: "Be Careful What You Witch For", thus he decided to use a backup title he had, "Family Shatters". *The title is based on the phrase "Family Matters". Category: Charmed Comics Category: Charmed Comics Volume 3